


Early morning surprises

by LittleRoma



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Cold Sweat, Darcy Lewis centric, Disability, hypoglyciamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darcy Lewis had a small blood 'disorder' what if she had a condition called hypoglycaemia?  A condition that can make it easier for your blood sugar levels to drop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real condition, one that I have, along with four other conditions. The idea for this story just wouldn't leave me alone after I had a cold sweat a few days ago. I'm not sure if I've got this 100% accurate across all types of hypoglycaemia, which from my understanding is kind of similar but NOT the same as diabetes, but it does reflect my symptoms when I have a cold sweat.
> 
> It's almost two in the morning, I'm going to go to sleep, maybe I can sleep off this cold/flu thing tonight. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think,  
> Roma

Kicking the large heavy duvet to the side, Darcy realised that her limbs felt heavy, her head felt cloudy (she felt slightly out of it), her body was hot and clammy and sweaty all over, this really wasn't good. Having been diagnosed with hypoglycaemia from a young age, she knew what to do. She now had to get as much sugar into her as possible, if that meant jelly beans, or doughnuts, or Mars bars for breakfast then so be it. But right now, she had to reach out to grab the old drinking glass towards and down onto the mattress. Clambering with much difficulty into an uncomfortable seating position, she poured a few of the beans directly into her mouth chewing desperately, wanting nothing more than to get the sugar into her bloodstream. Mixing the jelly beans with a large mouthful of Lucozade from the mini fridge near the bed, she forced herself to swallow down the vile overly sugared drink.

Sighing with relief when she felt the fog in her mind beginning to lift infinitesimally, she felt a small smile of relief cross her face. Scowling at her sweaty limbs, she knew she was going to have to take a shower later that day. But first she wanted to get some more sleep, she always found that she needed a bit more sleep after a cold sweat. Before she could close her eyes however she rooted round in a bedside drawer and pulled out a small blood sugar monitoring kit. Opening the kit with shaky hands, she knew that her blood sugar levels weren't completely levelled off, she placed the tip of the small pen against her clammy finger and pushed down on the large ejector type button. Waiting she scooped out a few more jelly beans into her hands and chewed them while she waited on the small monitor to give her the exact reading.

Swallowing the beans down she glanced at the monitor which showed that her blood sugar levels were safe now, she felt relief trickle through her veins and arteries. Moving the beans and the kit back onto the dresser table, she forced a sigh to escape through her nose. Forcing herself further down the bed, she curled up into a tight, shivering ball under the duvet.

Shivering under the sheets, she pulled her hands under the blanket, knowing that the shivering, uncontrollable feeling of being cold after a cold sweat was completely normal, at least it was to her. Closing her eyelids, she attempted once more to steady her breathing and allowed herself to drift off into Morpheus’ arms once again.

When she woke later that day she would remember nothing of the large rabbits and images of puppies drifting hazily behind her eyelids. She would just remember that she really needed a shower.


End file.
